Search For The Moon Princess
by Crystal Knight
Summary: A girl named Tsukino Usagi is befriended after years of being lonely. And then later becomes ven colder to others.
1. The Search!

The Search for the Moon Princess  
  
Chapter 01: "Begin Search! The Orphan Girl Usagi, A   
Youma Target?"  
  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
She was a loner. Her parents and her brother died when she was   
six years of age. Without friends, without family, she was alone,   
she was sad. She had no purpose. She often cried every day   
wondering why she left alone in this cruel world. There were no   
questions to her answers. It only brought on more heart wrenching   
sorrow. The people at the orphanage for girls saw how the girl   
suffered daily. She was their worst patient. Many nurses and   
doctors tried to comfort her; it only brought on more sorrow.   
She would never know how it would feel to love again for any   
reason. The orphans tired to be friend the lonely girl, she   
would refuse to notice them. The other girls pitied her, for   
the lack of love she had received over the years. The girl's   
name was Usagi Tsukino, a bright young girl with blond hair   
with balls of hair at the top at the sides of her head with   
a ponytail coming down from each. She dressed nice with a   
blue dress with matching shoes and blue shoes. She was wearing   
a necklace with a yellow Crescent Moon on it. She liked Crescent   
Moons. She often talked to herself wondering if her parents and   
her brother weren't killed in that terrible car crash just about   
eight years ago previous. The Tsukino's were coming back from a   
vacation from northern Japan, when a drunk driver swerved into   
the other side of the road instantly killing Kenji Tsukino,   
Usagi's father. Ikuko Tsukino, Usagi's mother, And Shingo.   
Usagi's little brother, lived for about 2 days and then   
passed away due to a terrible infection from the open wounds   
caused from the crash. Usagi seriously wounded and placed in   
the Intensive Care Unit at Juuban Hospital. The doctors and   
nurses wondered how a girl could survive due to injuries   
inflicted worse than the other three members of the Tsukino   
family could. The doctors tried to figure out if Usagi had   
living relatives anywhere in Japan.  
  
"Does she have family?"   
  
A doctor questioned another doctor.  
  
"It doesn't seem to be anymore living relatives alive   
anywhere in Japan."   
  
Another doctor replied in shame.  
  
"What about in America or another part of the world?"   
  
One of the other doctors questioned.  
  
"No. The Tsukino's only lived in Japan and there are others,   
but they aren't related to this girl Usagi here."  
  
The doctor answered with a stunning blow. They now had to present   
options of what to do with the girl who was now alone. In   
addition, how to break the news to her about her family; the   
thought of it would crush her severely!   
  
For days, Usagi remained in a deep level five coma. Slowly her   
wounds began to heal. The doctors had scanned her brain to   
discover there was no damage done to it. To the doctors, that   
was the best news they had since Usagi had arrived there at   
the hospital. For forty-two agonizing weeks the doctors waited   
for signs of movement from the girl or signs of consciousness,   
they waited on and on it seemed. Finally, at the end of the   
forty-second week, Usagi woke up from the coma caused from   
her injuries.  
  
"Is your name Usagi Tsukino?"   
  
The doctor questioned.  
  
"Yes."   
  
Was Usagi's only answer, which came out very slow and groggy,   
the little girl was not aware of the news they would tell her   
about a week later after she had woken up from her comatose   
sleep. Finally, the day came to tell her the sad news.  
  
"Usagi."   
  
A doctor slowly approached her.  
  
"Yes." Usagi answered the doctor in a calm manner.  
  
"Do you remember your family? Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo?"   
  
The doctor questioned her.  
  
"Where are they? Can I see them?"   
  
Usagi hopeful question the doctor.  
  
The doctor had several nurses come in to be prepared just in   
case Usagi went berserk from the announcement to the horrible   
news.  
  
"They're gone Usagi! Your mother and father died instantly at   
the scene of the crash and your brother died two days after the   
crash. I am sorry. We could do nothing to save them. After that,   
our mission was to keep you alive as long as possible and we   
succeeded."  
  
The doctor told her as he delivered the horrible news to her   
with a major blow. It struck Usagi so hard that she fell to   
the floor curled herself into a fetal position and just cried   
aloud that everyone down the halls heard. She continued to   
cry it seemed like for hours. The sorrow hit worse then they   
expected it would. Usagi felt like ending her life right there.   
The nurses felt pity for her for her sudden abrupt caused sorrow.   
They never seen anyone like Usagi, a six year old girl to   
understand such a horrible event like this, but she did.   
On that horrible day, her loving nature died on that day.   
She would only bring forth the shades of sorrow for now on.  
  
The doctors finally decided to place Usagi in the Juuban   
Orphanage for Girls where she has remained to this day.   
She is a girl without love and without visitors, until one   
day on her fourteenth birthday.  
  
"You have a visitor."   
  
The nurse told Usagi. Usagi did not answer as she usually did.  
  
"I'm sorry. She has been this way since I came here five years   
ago. She has been here eight years and she still cries every   
day. You may see her if you wish."   
  
The nurse had spoken to the young man.  
  
"Thank you."   
  
The young man replied. The young man was a twenty-year-old named   
Mamoru Chiba. A dark haired young man that stood very tall, strong,   
and slim. He approached the lonesome sorrowing girl.  
  
"Is your name Usagi Tsukino?"   
  
Mamoru questioned her. Usagi nodded slowly. This surprised the   
nurse since Usagi never responded to anyone before.  
  
"My name is Mamoru Chiba. I have volunteered to take care of you   
for now on. I have permission to move you to my apartment. You   
will have your own room and can have your things in there too.   
Would you like that?"   
  
Mamoru slowly asked her.  
  
Usagi nodded again. The nurse again was dumb struck by how Usagi   
responded to him. She responded like she knew him, but in fact   
she did not.  
  
"Good. You want to go now."   
  
Mamoru questioned. He got a slow quiet answer.  
  
"Yes."   
  
Was all she had spoken to him to where he only could hear,   
  
"I want out of here! Can you help me?"  
  
"Good. Yes, I will help you."   
  
Mamoru spoken as he grabbed her things and helped her to his car   
and then signed her out of the Orphanage and got in his car and   
left. Usagi had taken a big step. It would take a long time for   
to heal, but with Mamoru, maybe there would be a chance of   
quicker swifter healing for her and to leave a horrible past   
behind her.  
  
It only took minutes and then they were there at his apartment.  
  
"Here we are. Your new home."   
  
Mamoru told her.   
  
"What do you think?"   
  
He questioned her as they went inside.  
  
"Wow!"   
  
Was all she could say? Usagi looked around the room of the living   
room. In one corner, she saw ancient artifacts of swords and other   
weapons. In another corner, he had some pictures of four pictures   
of some heroes he had heard and seen. They called the Sailor   
Senshi. The Sailor Senshi were girls about Usagi's age. There   
was a blue haired girl, Sailor Mercury, a purple haired girl,   
Sailor Mars, a brown haired girl, Sailor Jupiter, and a blond   
haired girl, Sailor Venus. All of the girls were pretty. Each   
girl got ready to fight evil at a moments notice. Usagi was   
interested in those girls, including Sailor Venus.  
  
"You like those pictures."   
  
Mamoru questioned her.  
  
"Yes. They're cool."   
  
Usagi replied slowly again as if she was trying to be cautious.   
He then showed her to her room and allowed her to get used to it.   
He allowed her to be alone for a while.  
  
Meanwhile.... elsewhere in Tokyo...  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako met at the Hikawa shrine as usual.   
Usually they met to discuss their latest crushes on boyfriends,   
but this time it was on a different matter.  
  
"Have you heard about that girl named Usagi?"   
  
Rei asked the others.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Replied Ami. Ami continued,   
  
"I hear she's a sad girl. She lost her family when she was six.   
Since she woke from a coma and they told her what happened to   
her family, she hasn't been the same since."  
  
"Well, maybe she needs friends like us."   
  
Replied Makoto.  
  
"I don't think she needs any friends right now, she has been   
without friends since the crash. I think she has to cope it   
on her own."   
  
Minako replied in a daze.  
  
"I can you say that? That girl does not know how to love others.   
She needs friends. Friends are important. Friends can help others   
cope with their problems. Do not you see? She needs friends!   
She needs to be loved!"   
  
Rei replied in a concerned tone as if she actually knew her.  
  
"I hear she has been picked up by a man, that wants to take   
care of her."   
  
Ami announced the news.  
  
"Yeah, what's his name? Mamoru, Yeah! That is it! He was my   
former boyfriend!"   
  
Makoto announced the news.  
  
"Oh."   
  
all Ami said,   
  
"He has a good job and a good life. He has lots of   
money too."  
  
"I hope he can break the ice. She needs a good friend that could   
love her; I think he cares about her well being, in time she'll   
heal, but not completely."   
  
Rei had spoken again. Suddenly Luna and Artemis came running!  
  
"Everyone! A Youma is attacking the business district! Prepare   
to transform!"   
  
Luna reported.  
  
"This Youma looks tough, so be careful! Okay?"   
  
Artemis had spoken to them in a caring tone.  
  
"Right!"   
  
They replied.  
  
"Mercury Power!"   
  
Ami yelled out.  
  
"Mars Power!"   
  
Rei yelled out.  
  
"Jupiter Power!"   
  
Makoto yelled out.  
  
"Venus Power!"   
  
Minako yelled out.  
  
"Make up!"   
  
They shouted together in unison! Then their sticks began twirling   
them an infusing them with power; soon they were ready for battle   
with the enemy.  
  
"Sailor Mercury!"   
  
She announced herself.  
  
"Sailor Mars!"   
  
She announced herself.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!"   
  
She announced herself.  
  
"Sailor Venus!"   
  
She announced herself.  
  
"We are the sailor senshi! We are here to save the day!"   
  
They had spoken in unison again.  
  
"Let's go!"   
  
Sailor Venus commanded.  
  
There was a youma, doing his business by destroying objects   
at random!  
  
"Shabon Spray!"   
  
Sailor Mercury cried.  
  
"Fire Soul!" Sailor   
  
Mars cried.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"   
  
Sailor Jupiter cried.  
  
"Crescent Beam!"   
  
Sailor Venus cried.  
  
"NO! I will not fail!"   
  
Was all the youma had spoken before he turned into dust,   
  
"It was to easy! What's next?"   
  
Sailor Mars questioned the others.  
  
"I don't know."   
  
Sailor Mercury replied.  
  
They successfully defeated another youma today, but maybe the next   
one will be stronger for them to defeat.  
  
Later...  
  
Mamoru had left Usagi alone in her new bedroom. She was sleeping.   
He went in there, kneeled by her bed, and decided to hold her   
hand to let her know that she was no longer alone anymore.   
Usagi had woken up and confused by what he was doing.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"   
  
She questioned.  
  
"You are not alone anymore! I will teach you how to love again   
and how to appreciate things again. I will be your guide. I know   
you lost your family, but remember, they are always inside you   
and are always with you! Always remember that, okay."   
  
Mamoru had spoken to her some wise words of wisdom. Usagi seemed   
to understand.  
  
"Yes, I understand. I will try. I will try to love again.   
It will take time."   
  
Usagi answered him with a confident tone. It was a new beginning,   
but she had not recovered from that horrific memory from eight   
years previous. It was a start of a beautiful friendship between   
Mamoru and Usagi. He would guide her in the days to come.  
  
Next Chapter: "Search for the Princess Continues,   
Mamoru's Strange Dream!"  
  
This episode was completed on: 03/15/2002.  
  
What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? Please send   
comments to CKFanfics@aol.com. Thanks. 


	2. 02 Dreams of Mamoru!

The Search For The Moon Princess  
  
Chapter 02: "Search For The Princess Continues, Mamoru's Strange   
Dream!"  
  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
It was night. The skies were clear. All was quiet. At Mamoru's   
apartment all was also quiet. Mamoru was up watching television   
for the latest reports on the news about the weather, national   
events, and the local events. On television they were showing   
a live picture of the Sailor Senshi that was being blasted by   
a monster. Usagi was sleeping quietly. It was her first day   
at Mamoru's apartment. He had treated her like a Princess,   
but she wasn't. Suddenly Mamoru fell down in pain. It was   
uncontrollable! He soon was over taken by a transformation   
and his mind had gone blank! The next thing that happed   
was...  
  
"What do we do? We can't break free of Youma Vine Strangler's   
evil grasp!"   
  
Cried out Sailor Mars. Suddenly a red rose fell towards the   
Sailor Senshi freeing them from the grasp from the youma. Then   
the Sailor Senshi and the youma looked up on the pillar and saw   
a man in a top hat wearing a tuxedo with a mask over his eyes.   
He spoke up to announce himself.  
  
"For those that hurt beautiful girls that fights to save the   
city, that is something I cannot forgive! I am Tuxedo Kamen!   
I shall punish you! HYAH!"   
  
Tuxedo Kamen spoke the words That the Sailor Senshi will never   
forget! Tuxedo Kamen charged the monster and hit it in the eye   
with his cane. Then he grabbed the youma by holding it down   
enabling the Sailor Senshi to destroy it!  
  
"Now! Sailor Senshi! DO IT! Show him whose boss!"   
  
Commanded Tuxedo Kamen!  
  
"Shabon Spray!"   
  
Sailor Mercury cried.  
  
"Fire Soul!"   
  
Sailor Mars cried.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"   
  
Sailor Jupiter cried.  
  
"Crescent Beam!"   
  
Sailor Venus cried.  
  
The four powers came together and hit the youma with a   
single beam! The youma fell to the ground and turned to dust!  
  
"You did well Sailor Senshi! Remember I am always with you! I,   
Tuxedo Kamen shall fight with you!"   
  
With that, Tuxedo Kamen disappeared from their sight.  
  
"Man! He's so dreamy!"   
  
Sailor Venus had spoken in a dreamy state.  
  
"Yeah. He's cool."   
  
Sailor Jupiter replied softly, but just as dreamy as Sailor   
Venus.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen ran through the streets until he fainted and   
retransformed. When Mamoru had woken up, he didn't know how   
he had gotten there.  
  
"What am I doing here? I better get home!"   
  
Mamoru spoke to himself.  
  
Minutes later, Mamoru had gotten home and checked on Usagi.   
She was still sleeping. His unknown secret about leaving the   
apartment would be discovered tonight. Soon after this, Mamoru   
went to bed. Not very long after this, Mamoru fell asleep and   
started dreaming. He soon began talking in his sleep saying...  
  
"Oh, no! Not this annoying dream again!"   
  
Mamoru had spoken when Usagi had woken up to use the bathroom.   
She saw the door open and decided to see why he was talking   
in his sleep.  
  
"This is strange. He's talking in his sleep."   
  
Usagi said to herself. Inside his dream, Mamoru was dressed   
in bluish-black armor with a sword at his right side. He looked   
up and saw a princess that was very beautiful, but he couldn't   
see her completely since she was in the shadows of the palace.   
The princess began to speak to him.  
  
"Endymion! You must find the Ginzuishou! Enemies are closing on   
where it's hidden!"   
  
Princess Serenity sternly had spoken.   
  
"You must hurry! Find the Rainbow Crystals! That way you can find   
more about yourself."  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
Prince Endymion questioned her.  
  
"Hurry! Time's running out and I won't return if you don't get   
the Rainbow Crystals, so hurry!"   
  
The Princess commanded once more. When Usagi heard the   
conversation that Mamoru had spoken, she was stunned. Soon after   
this, she went back to bed and Mamoru continued to dream until   
5 A.M. in the morning when he woke up.  
  
The sun had just come up. The birds were singing. The Tokyo   
Morning news had been delivered at his door. He opened the   
door and picked it up and took it inside. He began reading it.   
The headline said the following:   
  
"MYSTERIOUS MALE HERO: TUXEDO KAMEN SAVES SAILOR SENSHI!"   
  
When Mamoru read the article, he was stunned. Later he put down   
the paper and made some breakfast and took some to Usagi's room.  
  
"Knock, knock."   
  
Mamoru said.  
  
"Come in."   
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"I have some breakfast. Are you hungry?"   
  
He asked her.  
  
"Yes I am actually."   
  
She replied again.  
  
"Good."   
  
He said,   
  
"Here."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
She thanked him gratefully. After she was done she asked   
him something.  
  
"Why did you take me in your life?"   
  
Usagi asked him.  
  
"Because I was once like you! My parents died when I was your age.   
Although I was seriously wounded, I also had amnesia, which   
prevented me from remembering everything about my past. At the   
orphanage, a nurse there taught me how to love and rely on   
others. I will never forget her."   
  
He thought as he remembers his tragic past.  
  
"Oh. Will you teach me how to love again?"   
  
Usagi questioned him. He didn't think very long.  
  
"Sure, that way you don't have to be sad again. I can teach you,   
but you won't get over your sorrows over night! The horrific   
memories will always haunt you now and then, but you must be   
strong, okay?"   
  
Mamoru agreed to teach her. Mamoru cared for her. He read the   
file about Usagi about her parents and her brother about how   
they were killed and how she was spared.  
  
"Thank you!"   
  
She replied.  
  
"Your welcome."   
  
Is what he replied back. Usagi was so happy that she kissed him   
on the cheek. He suddenly felt something familiar about her. For   
now he wasn't going to worry about that. He just wanted to make   
her happy what ever it would take.  
  
Next Episode: "The Secret Transformation of Usagi!"  
  
This episode was completed on: 03/16/2002.  
  
What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it?   
Please send comments to CKFanfics@aol.com. Thanks. 


	3. 03 The Transformation of Usagi!

The Search For The Moon Princess  
  
Chapter 03: "The Secret Transformation of Usagi!"  
  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako were all at the Hikawa shrine   
discussing the latest events against the dark kingdom. The girls   
did not know who Tuxedo Kamen was, but they knew he was there   
to help.  
  
"Who is he?"   
  
Minako asked.  
  
"He's an ally I guess."   
  
Rei stated.  
  
"But he didn't fight. All he does is gives words of wisdom!"   
  
Ami pointed the facts out to the others.  
  
"But that isn't too bad. Is it?"   
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"At least he's on our side. Is that what counts?"   
  
Minako questioned the others.  
  
"I guess so."   
  
The others replied.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mamoru decided to take Usagi to a flea market.  
  
"I want to take you somewhere special today."   
  
Mamoru said cheerfully.  
  
"Really?"   
  
Usagi asked.   
"A flea market. Do you know what that is?"   
  
Mamoru questioned her.  
  
"Do they sell fleas?"   
  
Usagi asked back.  
  
"No. They sell neat stuff."   
  
He answered.   
  
"Come on. Let's go."  
  
Mamoru led Usagi to his car and they headed to an old part of   
town where the buildings were at least fifty years old. They kept   
on going until they reach the flea market.  
  
"Here we are."   
  
Mamoru announced.  
  
"Oh, wow!"   
  
Usagi exclaimed with joy.  
  
"Come on, I will show you to the ancient artifacts table."   
  
Mamoru told her as he led her to the ancient artifacts table.  
  
"Welcome! See anything you want?"   
  
The Merchant questioned the couple.  
  
"What's that?"   
  
Usagi asked with great interest.  
  
"That's a broach with a crescent moon on it. It's made of   
fourteen karat gold. It's yours for only six hundred and   
fifty yen! Do you want it?"   
  
The Merchant answered their question.  
  
"Do you want it?"   
  
Mamoru asked.  
  
"OH! I would love to have it!"   
  
Usagi answered with excitement.  
  
"Here you are."   
  
Mamoru handed over the money for the broach. The Merchant gave   
the broach to Mamoru and Mamoru put it on Usagi's chest.  
  
"Thank you!"   
  
Usagi thanked him gratefully.  
  
"Do you like it?"   
  
Mamoru asked.  
"Yes."   
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"Good."   
  
Mamoru was happy.  
  
Meanwhile at the Hikawa Shrine...  
  
"Hey! I just heard it on the radio station # 10, there's a youma   
on the loose! We have to stop it!"   
  
Makoto stated her worries to others.  
  
"Okay, let's go!"   
  
Rei commanded.  
  
At The Park, just minutes later.  
  
Mamoru and Usagi had returned home and Usagi wasn't feeling good,   
so she went outside for a walk. The Sailor Senshi was fighting   
a monster.  
  
"Shabon Spray!"   
  
Sailor Mercury shouted, causing water bubbles to come out.  
  
"Crescent Beam!"  
  
Sailor Venus shouted, causing a yellow beam to head towards to   
the youma, but the youma deflected the attack towards the girl   
watching the Sailor Senshi gets hit instead!  
  
"Oh no!"   
  
They all cried. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus quickly run to   
where Usagi is.  
  
"Is she okay?"   
  
Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"It looks like she is."   
  
Sailor Mercury answered after examining her.  
  
"Good. Now, we can beat this youma!"   
  
Sailor Mars stated. Usagi soon woke up mad. She headed for   
a bush.  
  
"I wish I could give that monster a piece of my mind!   
What's this?"   
  
Usagi looked at her broach and on the side, it said these words:   
  
"IF YOU ARE CHOSEN, SAY THE WORDS: 'MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!'   
  
ONCE REPEATING THESE WORDS, THERE'S NO TURNING BACK! IF YOU SAY   
THE WORDS, YOUR DESTINY IS SEALED IN FATE AND YOUR NORMAL LIFE   
SHALL BE NO MORE! YOU WILL CONTINUE AS A 'SAILOR' UNTIL YOU   
ARE NO LONGER ABLE TO FULFILL YOUR DUTIES AS A 'SAILOR!'   
REMEMBER! ONCE YOU SAY THE WORDS, YOU SHALL BECOME A SAILOR   
OF LOVE AND JUSTICE... PRETTY GIRL SOLDIER SAILOR MOON!"  
  
Usagi read the words to herself, and thought herself.  
  
"I'll do it! I'll make that monster pay!"   
  
Usagi stated. Usagi could almost hear a voice say...  
  
"IF YOU SAY IT...THERE'S NO TURNING BACK! YOUR FATE IS SEALED!   
THIS IS THE FINAL WARNING! THINK WISELY BEFORE SAYING THE WORDS:   
'MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!' REMEMBER! DECIDE WISELY."  
  
Usagi thought it over again and decided to try it out!  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!"   
  
Usagi cried out loud. Usagi was transformed instantly!   
There stood Sailor Moon in her glory!  
  
"Now! He'll pay!"   
  
Usagi could hear the voice again.  
  
"YOU HAVE CHOSEN WISELY! YOU ARE NOW SAILOR MOON!"   
  
The voice said to her.  
  
"I have you now Sailor Senshi! Take this!"   
  
The youma sending an attack, but Sailor Moon sent it back!  
  
"Hey! Who are you?"   
  
The youma asked.  
  
"I am glad you asked! I am the pretty suited sailor soldier...  
Sailor Moon! In place of the Moon... I'll punish you!"  
  
"A new soldier? Sailor Moon!"   
  
Sailor Mars wondered.  
  
"I'll finish you! Moon Tiara Action!"   
  
Sailor Moon yelled as she sent her Moon Tiara towards the youma!   
The Youma screamed with pain and turned into dust!  
  
"Wow! Who are you?"   
  
Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"If you wondering if I'll join your band of Sailors, I won't! From   
time to time I will aide you. Farewell."   
  
After Sailor Moon disappeared. Sailor Moon retransformed and went   
and laid down in the bushes again, just if the Sailor Senshi   
checked on her. And they did.  
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."   
  
Usagi answered in a sharp voice.  
  
"What did we do?"   
  
Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"I got zapped by your powers! You need to think first before you   
call your attacks!"   
  
Usagi was angry, she didn't know why.  
  
"We're sorry. We didn't mean it."   
  
Sailor Mars commented.  
  
"I forgive you. For fourteen years I haven't known friendship and   
love, all I can express is sorrow and anger."   
  
Usagi started crying.   
  
"I miss my parents!"   
  
Usagi cried again.  
  
"Your parents? Will take you to them!"   
  
Sailor Jupiter stated.  
  
"Don't bother. They're dead. I have to go."   
  
Usagi got up and walked home. The Sailor Senshi was stunned!   
They met two strange girls today. They would see those girls   
again. Usagi finally made it back to Mamoru's apartment.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Queen Beryl saw the last fight.  
  
"So? What's this? A new Sailor! Sailor Moon? I'll have to watch   
her carefully."  
  
Next Episode: "Who Is Sailor Moon?"  
  
This episode was completed on: 03/17/2002.  
  
What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? Please   
send comments to CKFanfics@aol.com. Thanks. 


	4. 04 Who Is Sailor Moon?

The Search For The Moon Princess  
  
Chapter 04: "Who Is Sailor Moon?"  
  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
For the next few days, the Sailor Senshi was wondering one little  
  
question:  
  
"Who is Sailor Moon?"   
  
Ami Mizuno asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Stated Rei. Then she continued, "However, I feel like I have seen  
  
her before!"  
  
Makoto stood up from her chair and spoke.  
  
"But you couldn't have seen her before! We just first seen her a  
  
few days ago!"  
  
"You are right. But why do I feel there is more to Sailor Moon  
  
then she is showing us? Who is she?"  
  
Rei agreed with Makoto. They must have not seen her before a  
  
few days ago. Or had they?  
  
"You guys." Minako started, "do you think that if she leads  
  
a normal life that she has had some terrible things happen  
  
to her like Usagi?"  
  
Minako dropped the question like it was a bombshell.  
  
"Maybe." Ami started analyzing the situation dealing with  
  
Sailor Moon, "Maybe, whoever it is, we shouldn't pry into  
  
Sailor Moon's private life."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you are right."  
  
Makoto agreed with Makoto.  
  
"Now what about Usagi?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"She needs friends. I am sure having friends cannot replace losing  
  
her family, but it might be a start on her healing from the anguish  
  
that she has felt all these years. I belong to a big brothers &  
  
big sisters program. I will see if she wants to spend some time each  
  
day."  
  
Ami announced her plan to the others.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Makoto announced.  
  
"Yeah! You go girl!"  
  
Minako blurted out.  
  
"Yes. Do it Ami-Chan!"  
  
Rei cheered her on.  
  
"Okay. I will go now to see if Usagi wants to spend the   
  
day with me."  
  
Ami stated. Ami got up turned to the others.  
  
"Goodbye!"  
  
Ami told them and then she left.  
  
A few minutes later, she was at the Chiba Residence. She rang the  
  
Doorbell. Usagi answered the door.  
  
"Hello? May I help you?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Usagi, my name is Mizuno, Ami. I have come to see if you would  
  
like to spend the day with me?"  
  
Ami asked her.  
  
For a moment Usagi hesitated and then reluctantly agreed to go.  
  
Usagi locked the door and left with Ami.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"We are going to Barnes and Noble bookstore. They have many books  
  
to chose from."  
  
Ami replied.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Usagi asked her.  
  
"Well, what do you like?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"I haven't read much, but I like fantasy stories where people go on  
  
quests to save the world."  
  
Usagi answered giving her interests.  
  
"Oh. I know of some books you may enjoy."  
  
Ami answered.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Usagi asked her.  
  
"The Wheel of Time Series by Robert Jordan. The Hobbit and the Lord  
  
of the Rings trilogy by J.R.R. Tolkien. And the Oz books by Lyman  
  
Frank Baum. There are many others. I suggest you get the Hobbit and  
  
The Lord of the Rings trilogy."  
  
Ami gave her suggestions.  
  
"I heard that Harry Potter is good."  
  
Usagi commented.  
  
"Yeah. They are. I had just read 'Harry Potter and the Order of  
  
the Phoenix!' It was a very good book."  
  
Ami told her.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Usagi spoke to her quietly.  
  
"How about this? Whatever books you want, I will buy for you. Okay?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Usagi looked around. She decided to get the Hobbit and the Lord   
  
of the Rings trilogy by J.R.R. Tolkien and 'Eye of the World'  
  
by Robert Jordan. That was the first book of the Wheel of Time  
  
Series. Ami was delight that Usagi picked out something.  
  
"Is this what you want?"  
  
Ami asked her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Usagi answered her.  
  
"Good."  
  
Ami smiled.  
  
Ami took the books that Usagi picked out and the books she had  
  
chosen to the counter.  
  
"That will be 3,250.25 Yen."  
  
The woman told her.  
  
"Here."  
  
Ami gave the woman the correct change.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The woman thanked Ami.  
  
Ami turned to Usagi.  
  
"Want some Ice cream?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"Sure. Sounds good."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
So Ami took Usagi to a local Ice cream shop. They had Ice cream.  
  
Ami had French Vanilla and Usagi had Chocolate Fudge.  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere...  
  
"Let's try to bring that new Senshi, Sailor Moon in the open  
  
Jadeite."  
  
Queen Beryl made a suggestion.  
  
"Good idea my queen! I have just the right Youma! This one is  
  
called 'The Vine of Doom' We can lure the other Sailor Senshi  
  
and the Youma can take their energy! That will hopefully lure  
  
in Sailor Moon."  
  
Jadeite mapped out a plan to capture the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Right. Very good Jadeite, do it! GO!"  
  
Queen Beryl commanded him.  
  
Jadeite vanished from her sight.  
  
Back at the Ice cream shop. Minako, Rei, and Makoto joined  
  
Ami. Then Jadeite appeared with the Youma, 'Vines of Doom'  
  
People were screaming. Ami talked to Usagi.  
  
"Run Usagi! Get away!"  
  
Ami told her. Usagi did as she was told.  
  
"Okay girls! Let's do it!"  
  
Ami suggested.  
  
"RIGHT!"  
  
Makoto, Rei, and Minako agreed in unison!  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
Cried Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. From the bushes, Usagi saw   
  
the four girls transform! She was shocked. Then she realized  
  
that they would need her help.  
  
Jadeite commanded the Youma to capture the Senshi with her  
  
vines. Quickly vines captured the four Senshi and they  
  
began to scream! Usagi knew it was time for her to get to  
  
work. She grabbed her broach and spoke.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
She cried.  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. Vines of Doom was laughing  
  
At the Sailor Senshi because they could do nothing! Finally  
  
a tiara came out of nowhere and broke the vines off of the  
  
other Senshi. Freeing them from Vines of Doom's grasp. Sailor  
  
Moon spoke.  
  
"It's a nice day to get Ice cream and you ruin it with your  
  
evil! I am the pretty suited sailor soldier Sailor Moon! In  
  
place of the Moon I'll punish you!"  
  
"Thank you Sailor Moon!"  
  
Sailor Mercury thanked her.  
  
"No problem!"  
  
Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"Now to business!"  
  
Sailor Mars stated calling her power.  
  
"Fire Soul!"  
  
Sailor Mars called her power releasing fire from her fingertips.  
  
her power hit Vines of Doom! The other Senshi followed suit.  
  
"Shabon Spray!"   
  
Sailor Mercury shouted, causing water bubbles to come out. It hit the  
  
Youma.  
  
"Crescent Beam!"  
  
Sailor Venus shouted, causing a yellow beam to come out and hit the  
  
Youma too.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter summoned lightning from the heavens. It too struck  
  
The Youma. The Youma was badly burned.  
  
"Hey Sailor Moon! You finished the last monster, so why don't you  
  
finish off the monster?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"Okay! Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
Usagi removed her tiara from her forehead and send the her tiara  
  
to the Youma like it was an energy-spinning discus! The Youma  
  
turned to dust. The others congratulated her.  
  
"Good. Job!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter commented.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sailor Venus agreed.  
  
"Way to go!"  
  
Sailor Mars cheered.  
  
"Yeah. Way to go! I am sure your parents would be proud of you if  
  
they could see you now!"  
  
Sailor Mercury told her without realizing what she was doing to  
  
Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon just stood there realizing her parents  
  
and her brother no longer there. She remembered them. She missed  
  
them. Sailor Moon didn't say another word. She ran off until  
  
they no longer could see them. She re-transformed back into  
  
Usagi and ran back to the bushes where she transformed before  
  
and picked up the books that Ami gave her and ran off until  
  
she couldn't run anymore. She stopped in a park and collapsed  
  
to the ground crying out to her dead family. The girls went by  
  
and saw Usagi and just stood there.  
  
"MOTHER! FATHER! SHINGO! I AM ALONE! I AM NOT STRONG! I HAVE   
  
NO ONE!"  
  
Usagi cried out in a loud voice. Usagi felt someone touch her.  
  
"That's not true, Usagi! You have a friend. Me. I'll be your  
  
friend."  
  
Ami Mizuno told her.  
  
Usagi looked up at her with tears in her eyes.  
  
"You will?"  
  
Usagi said while being choked up with tears.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ami replied to Usagi, "I'll help you overcome your loneliness.  
  
We'll endure it together."  
  
Ami told her and followed by giving her a hug. Usagi didn't know  
  
what to say. She was speechless.  
  
Next Episode: "Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars  
  
Trapped!"  
  
This episode was completed on: 07/04/2003  
  
What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? Please   
  
send comments to CKFanfics@aol.com. Thanks. 


	5. 05 Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, And Sail...

The Search For The Moon Princess  
  
Chapter: "Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, And Sailor Mars Trapped!"  
  
By: NisshokuKnight@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Ami sat in a chair. She was wondering why Usagi cried when it was  
  
mentioned that Sailor Moon's parents would have been proud.  
  
"I don't understand why Usagi cried when it was mentioned to  
  
Sailor Moon about her parents."  
  
Ami thought back to the other day when Usagi knelt in the  
  
park crying. The memories of Usagi losing her family was  
  
still far too fresh.  
  
"Maybe she still remembers her family and emotionally  
  
it hurts her too much."  
  
Makoto commented.  
  
"However, it don't make any sense. Why would Sailor Moon cry  
  
out about missing her parents?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"Maybe, Usagi is Sailor Moon."  
  
Minako stated.  
  
"Why don't we ask Usagi if she's Sailor Moon?"  
  
Makoto suggested.  
  
"Well for starters, she not going to comfirm that. Secondly,  
  
if she is Sailor Moon, we must not reveal that she is  
  
Sailor Moon. Oh, Hey Rei, we were going to take Usagi  
  
out for the day."  
  
Ami reminded Rei.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
Rei answered. The two girls left the Hikawa Shrine. Meanwhile, Usagi  
  
was in her room. Mamoru was in his chair reading the newspaper when  
  
a knock came to the door.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Mamoru got up from his chair and went to the door.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Mamoru questioned the girls.  
  
"Is Usagi here?"  
  
Ami asked and then continued,  
  
"She knows we are coming."  
  
Ami concluded.  
  
"Okay. Come on in."  
  
Mamoru welcomed them. Then he walked over to Usagi's room. He  
  
knocked on her door.  
  
"Usagi, you got guests."  
  
Mamoru told her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She replied. She got up and met the two girls. Ami greeted  
  
her.  
  
"Hi Usagi, I brought a friend. Her name is Rei Hino."  
  
Ami introduced her friend.  
  
"Hello. You're very pretty."  
  
Usagi made a comment.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Rei thanked her.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Ami told Rei and Usagi. Ami and Usagi took her to a 4-H exhibit  
  
they had all types of rabbits. Usagi felt moved by the rabbits.  
  
"They are so cute!"  
  
Usagi spoke to Rei and Ami.  
  
"You want to hold one?"  
  
A woman asked Usagi.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Usagi replied. The woman took a long eared rabbit and handed the  
  
rabbit to Usagi. The woman placed it in Usagi's arms. Usagi's face  
  
lit up as she held the rabbit.  
  
"Usagi,"  
  
Rei started out,  
  
"You are really holding a Usagi!"  
  
Rei told her.  
  
"Yeah. You know what, just holding this rabbit makes me feel  
  
that life isn't that bad."  
  
Usagi told them.  
  
"Keep it up girl, life can be filled with great friends and  
  
experiences, if you allow it."  
  
Ami told her.  
  
"We have to go Usagi."  
  
Rei told Usagi. Usagi handed the rabbit back to the woman and  
  
she placed it back in its cage. Ami and Rei took Usagi to  
  
a carnival. Rei covered Usagi's eyes until they got to the  
  
carnival. Then Rei removed her hands from Usagi's eyes.  
  
"WOW!"  
  
Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"You like?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Let's get some tickets."  
  
Ami told Usagi and Rei. Ami walked up to a ticket booth.  
  
"How many?"  
  
A woman asked Ami.  
  
"Twenty."  
  
Ami replied. Then they went to where the Ferris Wheel was.  
  
"Three tickets each."  
  
The man told the girls. Ami pulled off nine tickets and  
  
handed it to the man. The man let them in to the seat that  
  
was on the wheel. Then the man latched it into place. And  
  
then the Ferris Wheel took off. Soon after that, the Carnival  
  
was a trap. The Ferris Wheel vanished and all the riders  
  
fell to the ground, but wasn't hurt.  
  
Rei and Ami took Usagi to a safe place.  
  
"Stay here. Understand?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Usagi answered. Ami and Rei ran off where Usagi could no longer  
  
see them. There were youmas everywhere. Ami and Rei transformed.  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
They both cried. They transformed and prepared to attack the  
  
enemy. Meanwhile, Usagi wasn't just going to stand there.  
  
"Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"  
  
Usagi cried as she transformed into Sailor Moon and then  
  
she ran off. Meanwhile, Youmas held on to Sailor Mercury  
  
and Sailor Mars.  
  
"We have you!"  
  
One of the youmas told them as they held on to Sailor  
  
Mercury and Sailor Mars. Then they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"HOLD IT!"  
  
Sailor Moon told the youmas and then she continued,  
  
"For setting up a trap for young girls and making it looks like  
  
an amusement park, I won't forgive you! I am the pretty suited  
  
sailor suited Sailor Moon! In the place of the moon I will  
  
punish you!"  
  
Sailor Moon told the monsters and they began and made a new  
  
attack!  
  
"Sailor Moon Victory Kick!"  
  
Sailor Moon yelled as she made her attack, but Jadeite appeared  
  
and trapped Sailor Moon with the others inside a dome.  
  
"Well, well, well, it looks like I have the mysterious Sailor  
  
Moon! I wouldn't bother trying to destroy the dome! The more  
  
you attack it, the more your energy gets sucked from your  
  
body!"  
  
Jadeite told them.  
  
"You're bluffing!"  
  
Sailor Moon snarled at him.  
  
"Oh, am I? Try it if you think you're smarter than me."  
  
Jadeite encouraged her.  
  
"Very well. Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
Sailor Moon agreed and called out her Tiara as it hit the doom,  
  
however the discus attacked Sailor Moon instead and took her  
  
own energy!  
  
"See. I told you."  
  
Jadeite told her.  
  
"Sailor Moon, don't fight the dome! You get our energy zapped and  
  
yours too."  
  
Ami suggested.  
  
"Very well. I hate just standing here!"  
  
Sailor Moon snarled. Then suddenly the dome was shattered by   
  
an outside force. There stood Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus.  
  
Most of the youmas vanished except one. The only youma left  
  
was Carnival of Souls youma. There was also Jadeite.  
  
"Get those Sailors!"  
  
Jadeite commanded.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Carnival of Souls obeyed.  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
Venus commanded.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter agreed.  
  
"Shabon Spray!"  
  
"Fire Soul!"  
  
"Crescent Beam!"  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
  
The four attacks came together and weakened it.  
  
"Hey... Sailor Moon. Please do your magic touch."  
  
Sailor Mercury asked her.  
  
"Right! Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
Sailor Moon spoke and threw her Tiara which became an energy  
  
spinning discus. The youma turned into dust. Sailor Moon's  
  
Tiara returned to her forehead. Sailor Moon began to walk away.  
  
"Hold it!"  
  
Sailor Mars told her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Sailor Moon snarled.  
  
"I do not like your attitude. You need to change it!"  
  
Sailor Mars yelled at her.  
  
"You want to change it? Then start with your own! Butt out  
  
of my affairs. Don't like my attitude? Then live with it."  
  
After Sailor Moon said that, she vanished from their sight.  
  
"Man, she gets colder every time we see her. Who is she?"  
  
Sailor Mercury wondered.  
  
"Hey, we forgot Usagi. Guys, Ami and myself will catch you  
  
later."  
  
Ami and Rei retransformed into their civilian forms. Meanwhile  
  
Sailor Moon retransformed back into Usagi and went to she was  
  
hiding before. Ami and Rei walked up to Usagi. Rei helped her up.  
  
"Are you okay Usagi?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Usagi replies softly.  
  
"We'll take you home."  
  
Ami told her. More fights are ahead and something gets revealed  
  
the Sailor Senshi! Be there!  
  
Next Episode: "The Shocking Transformation of Usagi! Usagi's   
  
Secret Is out!"  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/21/2003  
  
What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? Please   
  
send comments to NisshokuKnight@aol.com Thanks. 


	6. 06 The Shocking Transformation of Usagi!...

The Search For The Moon Princess  
  
Chapter: "The Shocking Transformation of Usagi! Usagi's Secret  
  
Is out!"  
  
By: NisshokuKnight@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Usagi always felt alone. However, Ami was trying to show her  
  
that it's good to have friends. Today would be the last day  
  
that Usagi would hang around Ami and her friends.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Mamoru answered the door.  
  
"Is Usagi here?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"No she isn't. I haven't seen her all day."  
  
Mamoru told them.  
  
"Okay. Thanks. If you see her, tell her that Ami came by."  
  
Ami asked him.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mamoru replied. Ami and the others left.  
  
"Where could she have gone?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah. We had this set up previously."  
  
Rei gave her comments. Then they heard a scream.  
  
"That sounds like Usagi's voice!"  
  
Makoto stated.  
  
"Let's do it! Mercury Power!'  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
The girls cried out transforming into the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Hold it!"  
  
The Sailor Senshi called out in unison!  
  
"The Sailor Senshi!"  
  
Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter cried out freeing Usagi from the youma. The youma  
  
vanished.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Sailor Venus. asked.  
  
"Yes, I am okay. But I got to go. I was to meet someone. Bye!"  
  
Usagi answered them and ran off.  
  
"Why didn't Sailor Moon appear?"  
  
Sailor Mercury wondered.  
  
"Well, everything will be revealed in time. Let's go and meet up  
  
with Usagi."  
  
Sailor Mars told the others. They retransformed back into   
  
their civilian forms and they met up with Usagi.  
  
"What happened? We were starting to worry about you."  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"I just wanted to go for a walk and then a monster came out of  
  
and started to attack me and then soon after, the Sailor Senshi  
  
saved me."  
  
Usagi answered. Actually, the monster actually attacked before  
  
Usagi could transform into Sailor Moon, however the others  
  
still did not know who Sailor Moon, but they soon would.  
  
Suddenly, the youma that appeared before had returned with  
  
reinforcements. Now there were a total of fifteen youmas.  
  
"Damn! So many youmas and no way out."  
  
Rei made a comment. Rei and the others knew that they couldn't  
  
transform in front of Usagi. They were surprised of what Usagi   
  
did next.  
  
"Youma! How dare you attack me earlier! You will now pay!"  
  
Usagi yelled at the monster as she ran towards the monster  
  
and taking her brooch off. The others were shocked of what  
  
she said next!  
  
"Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"  
  
Usagi cried transforming into Sailor Moon. The others were shocked.  
  
"Well, we should help her. Mercury Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
Sailor Moon turned around seeing the girls behind her transform.  
  
"Moon Tiara Stardust Action!"  
  
Sailor Moon Cried sending her Tiara and it turned into tiny  
  
star like particles. The youmas were temporarily blinded.  
  
"Shabon Spray!"  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
  
"Fire Soul!"  
  
"Crescent Beam!"  
  
The four powers weakened the youmas further.  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
Sailor cried out sending her Tiara to all the youmas destroying  
  
them all. The youmas turned to dust.  
  
"So much for them."  
  
Sailor Moon said as she started to walk away.  
  
"Hold it, Sailor Moon!"  
  
"We don't like your attitude, change it!"  
  
Sailor Mars snarled at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then you do it if you think you can!"  
  
Sailor Moon snarled back.  
  
"Why don't you join us? There is safety in numbers."  
  
Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"I have no ambition in joining your little band of losers!"  
  
Sailor Moon replied coldly. That did it for Sailor Jupiter!  
  
She got in front of Sailor Moon and put her hands out and  
  
spoke to her.  
  
"I really hate you! You think you're better than anyone else!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter told her.  
  
"Out of my way, Jupiter! I am warning you! If you do not get  
  
out of my way, I will hurt you!"  
  
Sailor Moon snarled as she grabbed her Tiara.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter replied.  
  
"I would! Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
Sailor Moon took off her Tiara and threw it at Sailor Jupiter's  
  
feet and Sailor Jupiter jumped away in time.  
  
"That was a warning shot! Next time, I will aim at your belly!"  
  
Sailor Moon warned.  
  
"Now, out of my way or face the consequences!"  
  
Sailor Moon snarled. Sailor Jupiter conceded. She got out of  
  
Sailor Moon's way.  
  
"Why are you like this?"  
  
Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"Because, I work alone. I choose the path of loneliness because I  
  
have been lonely for ten years and my love died when my family died.  
  
I pretended to allow you to befriend me. Friendship and love doesn't  
  
mean anything to me. If you stand in my way, consider me your enemy!  
  
Farewell!"  
  
Sailor Moon told them. She then walked away retransforming back  
  
into Usagi.  
  
"I hate her."  
  
Sailor Jupiter told the others.  
  
"I think Usagi has a problem comprehending love and friendship.  
  
Someone should show her how wonderful it is."  
  
Sailor Mercury analyzed Usagi's situation.  
  
"Yeah. I don't want to be her enemy, but be her friend."  
  
Sailor Jupiter commented.  
  
Will Usagi remain being an enemy to Ami and the others? Find out  
  
next time!  
  
Next Episode: "Usagi's Dream!"  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/22/2003  
  
What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? Please   
  
send comments to NisshokuKnight@aol.com Thanks. 


	7. 07 Usagi's Dream!

The Search For The Moon Princess  
  
Chapter 07: "Usagi's Dream!"  
  
By: NisshokuKnight@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Usagi was sleeping. She had a dream. She was standing on the  
  
balcony. Talking to a man from the shadows.  
  
"Endymion! Endymion! You must find the Ginzuishou before it's  
  
too late."  
  
The Princess told him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He asked.  
  
"Please find it! I don't have much time!"  
  
She told him. Then she woke up.  
  
"What kind of dream was that?"  
  
Usagi asked herself.  
  
"Endymion? Who is he?"  
  
She wondered. Usagi got dressed and went for a walk in the park.  
  
The time past as she stood there next to a tree. The sun finally  
  
came up. Ami Mizuno came by and saw her. Usagi had a rock in her  
  
hand and threw it when she saw Ami. However, she missed on  
  
purpose.  
  
"Keep your distance Mercury!"  
  
Usagi warned.  
  
"I just want to be your friend."  
  
Ami told her in a soft voice.  
  
"I don't want friends. I haven't know true friendship and love for  
  
ten years. When my parents and my brother died, my love and  
  
friendship died with them. Truly, my love and friendship died  
  
when the doctors told me."  
  
Usagi explained her past to Ami.  
  
"I don't believe you Usagi, you had fun when you were with me and  
  
the others. I got you things that you could enjoy."  
  
Ami stated. Ami still loved Usagi, but didn't understand how  
  
someone like Usagi could remain so distant.  
  
"Oh, is that so? You think you can tell me how to find   
  
friendship?"  
  
Usagi was starting to get irritated.  
  
"All you have to do is open your heart! Everyone needs someone  
  
sometimes! Also, you should join us, there is safety in numbers."  
  
Ami tried to explain to Usagi about friendship, now Usagi was  
  
getting stubborn about it.  
  
"Usagi, please change your attitude!"  
  
Ami told her.  
  
"Want to change it? Now's your chance! Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"  
  
Usagi told her and then transforming into Sailor Moon.  
  
"Very well. Mercury Power! make Up!"  
  
Ami agreed and transformed into Sailor Mercury.  
  
"So, Sailor Mercury. How strong do you think you can withstand  
  
my Moon Tiara Action?"  
  
Sailor Moon asked as she started to take off her Moon Tiara.  
  
Sailor Mercury knew she was in trouble.  
  
"Moon Tiara action!"  
  
Sailor Moon cried out sending her Tiara directly at Sailor  
  
Mercury. The Tiara went so fast that Sailor Mercury got hit  
  
in the stomach.  
  
"That hurts."  
  
Sailor Mercury replied in pain. Sailor Mercury called her  
  
attack.  
  
"Shabon Spray!"  
  
Sailor Mercury cried sending a bubbly type mist at Sailor  
  
Moon but Sailor Moon expected that and called a counter  
  
attack!  
  
"Moon Tiara Stardust Action!"  
  
Sailor Moon cried sending out stardust particles that vaporized  
  
Sailor Mercury's power. A girl walked by and Sailor Moon grabbed  
  
her with her arm and started to choke the girl.  
  
"Let her go Sailor Moon!"  
  
Sailor Mercury commanded.  
  
"Not until you give up Sailor Mercury."  
  
Sailor Moon ordered back.  
  
"Very well. I give up."  
  
Sailor Mercury surrendered. Sailor Moon released the girl.  
  
"You are pathetic Sailor Mercury!"  
  
Usagi mocked her.  
  
"I am not pathetic! You are the one who's pathetic!"  
  
Sailor Mercury yelled back at her.  
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
Sailor Moon talked back to her as she started to walk away.  
  
"Very well."  
  
Sailor Mercury agreed. Sailor Mercury retransformed and left  
  
for school. Usagi went back home.  
  
After School, Ami met the others and told her about her conflict  
  
with Sailor Moon.  
  
"She started to choke a innocent person?"  
  
Luna asked. What kind of person is she that attacks innocent  
  
people?  
  
"Yeah. Sailor Senshi aren't to hurt people. She also, hit  
  
me with her Tiara."  
  
Ami told her friends.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"Besides a slight burn, I am fine."  
  
Ami assured her friends.  
  
"She should pay!"  
  
Rei commented.  
  
"NO! There will be a time when she will turn around for the better!"  
  
Artemis told the others.  
  
"When? She's going to do more harm than good when Usagi is   
  
transformed as Sailor Moon. We got to something quick!"  
  
Makoto asked and then giving her thoughts.  
  
"I still think she needs friends."  
  
Ami replied.  
  
"But who? She already proved that she doesn't want friends!"  
  
Rei explained Usagi's friendship problem to the others.  
  
"I don't know. Someone who lost family members like Usagi."  
  
Luna suggested. That night, Usagi had another night of dreams.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Endymion called out to the girl on the balcony. Serenity replied  
  
by telling him about the Ginzuishou.  
  
"Please find the Ginzuishou! If you don't find it, the enemies  
  
will close in on its hiding place. The only way to bring the  
  
Ginzuishou out of its hiding place is to unite all seven  
  
Rainbow Crystals! Please, I don't have time."  
  
Princess Serenity told him. He couldn't see her face. All he  
  
knew that she had long hair.  
  
"But, who are you?"  
  
Endymion almost yelled.  
  
"Hurry! Please find them. Then all will be revealed! Hurry..."  
  
She urged him. Then the dream repeated itself. By morning,  
  
Usagi was very tired when she woke up. Usagi got out of bed.  
  
She got dressed and joined Mamoru in the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Mamoru greeted her.  
  
"It doesn't feel that good to me."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Please tell me. What did you dream about?"  
  
Mamoru asked.  
  
So Usagi told him the dream. Mamoru was surprised.  
  
"Your dream is almost identical to mine."  
  
Mamoru explained to her.  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"I don't know. It will be revealed in time. I want to talk  
  
about another matter."  
  
Mamoru told her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Ami told me about your hostility towards her and how you  
  
attacked her. That isn't right Usagi. I know what you're feeling  
  
that you really have no friends or family left, but you need to  
  
experience friends. So I have arranged everyday from now on that  
  
you will meet with Ami Mizuno and she'll not only be your friend  
  
but will teach you how to communicate to her. She'll eventually  
  
let you be with the others as soon as you can handle being  
  
around them. Do you understand? I am doing this for you."  
  
Mamoru told her. Usagi nodded. She would do it for him and  
  
no one else. Mamoru fixed her some bacon, eggs, hash browns,  
  
toast with butter on it and orange juice.  
  
"I hope you're hungry."  
  
Mamoru told her as he brought her plate and her glass of orange  
  
juice.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Usagi thanked him. She ate everything. And then got ready to leave   
  
for the day.  
  
"Make sure you apologize to Ami, okay?"  
  
Mamoru asked her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She responded.  
  
Usagi walked around outside until she had to meet Ami. Then Ami  
  
came up to her walking.  
  
"Good day Usagi. I hope you are feeling well today."  
  
Ami asked her. Usagi hesitated answering but then she did finally  
  
answered her.  
  
"I am fine."  
  
Usagi replied in a harsh tone. Usagi didn't want to be here. Ami  
  
knew that.  
  
"Usagi-Chan, I want us to put in the back of our minds that we  
  
are really Sailor Senshi. I want us to be friends. I want to teach  
  
you some things. Eventually, I will bring in the others. Only if  
  
you cooperate with me during each session, okay? The more you  
  
cooperate, the quicker I'll add Rei or the others. Understand?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"Yes. I want friends. I am a very reluctant person and I can  
  
embrace loneliness, emptiness, darkness, and hatred more than  
  
love and friendship. My love for others died so long ago, please  
  
help me change so I can love others."  
  
Usagi explained about herself.  
  
"Good. Tomorrow we'll begin."  
  
She told Usagi. It was a good thing, because just then a new  
  
Youma appeared.  
  
"Usagi, you can help me. Let this be a lesson in cooperation.  
  
Do you agree? I will also call the others to help."  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Usagi replied. Good. Ami touched her communicator.  
  
"We got another youma! Please get here quickly."  
  
Ami told them and then hanging up her communicator.  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
"Make up!"  
  
Ami and Usagi cried transforming into Sailor Mercury and   
  
Sailor Moon. The others show up.  
  
"What's Sailor Moon doing here?"  
  
Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"Sailor Moon is here to learn how to cooperate with us, so let's  
  
try to make it easier for her. Agreed?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
The others agreed.  
  
"Good. Let's do it! Shabon Spray!"  
  
Sailor Mercury cried sending out a fine mist of bubbles. It  
  
blinded the youma!  
  
"Fire Soul!"  
  
A spinning spiral of fire hit the youma! It looked like it  
  
couldn't take any more attacks, but the Senshi wasn't done yet.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter cried out sending lightning at the youma frying it.  
  
"Fried Youma anyone?"  
  
Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"YUCK! Crescent beam!"  
  
Sailor Venus commented and then calling her power and it hit  
  
the youma totally disfiguring it.  
  
"Hey, Sailor Moon!"  
  
Sailor Mercury called out to her friend.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Please dust this monster!"  
  
Sailor Mercury asked her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sailor Moon agreed.  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
Sailor Moon called out as she took off her Tiara and threw her  
  
Tiara at the monster. The monster made a yell as it turned to  
  
dust.  
  
Sailor Mercury looked happy. She went over and hugged Sailor Moon.  
  
"Congratulations Sailor Moon! I am proud of you!"  
  
Sailor Moon looked confused. But she felt something new. Someone  
  
showing support.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sailor Moon thanked her. There were tears in Sailor Moon's eyes.  
  
"No one ever hugged me before. Thank you. Thanks for today. I'll  
  
cherish it."  
  
Sailor Moon told them and then she walked away and retransformed  
  
into Usagi. Then she turned around and waved goodbye.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
She yelled back in a happy tone.  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"She just needs someone to support her. If we keep this up,  
  
she'll never be lonely again."  
  
Sailor Mercury explained.  
  
However, Usagi's journey is only beginning.  
  
Next Episode: "Choices of The Heart!"  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/24/2003  
  
What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? Please   
  
send comments to NisshokuKnight@aol.com Thanks. 


End file.
